


Fractious Yet Fortuitous

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad Weather, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: When the weather turned suddenly Holmes and Watson found themselves caught in a storm.





	Fractious Yet Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



The weather's sudden turn had surprised them. They had been investigating the various trails and paths on the outer edge of the estate's lands in an attempt to discern how the thieves had avoided detection while making away with their bounty when there was a clap of thunder and then, seemingly out of nowhere, it began to pour. They were soaked to skin within seconds and began hurrying in an attempt to get back to the manor as quickly as they could but then the rain was turned to hail and they were being pelted by dangerously large hailstones. 

"We must find shelter," Watson yelled, but it barely loud enough to be heard over the din.

Holmes shouted something in reply that Watson couldn't understand and began to run, following an eastward path with a sure step. It seemed counterintuitive, as they were heading away from the manor, but, trusting in Holmes, Watson followed anyway.

After a few minutes they came across a small hut of some sort. It had obviously been abandoned for a rather long time but its walls were mostly sound and the roof sturdy enough to keep the worst of the weather at bay. 

"However did you find this place, Holmes?" Watson asked, stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up as he watched Holmes poke around the small space.

"I learned of it when researching the estate of course," Holmes replied in that matter-of-fact way of his, somewhat distracted by a small wooden box he'd found pressed in the corner and half-hidden under several layers of dust. "Aha!" he shouted upon opening it. The old horse blanket that had been inside was, like the hut, not in the best condition, but it was of decent size and he held it out, offering it to Watson. 

"No, Holmes, you found it," Watson protested. "And, if I am not mistaken, you were up most of the night examining the evidence, your need for it is greater than mine."

"Yet you are the one shivering," Holmes observed dryly before he removed his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I suggest a compromise. We share."

"That would be prudent," Watson agreed, a smile teasing his lips as he took off his own coat. In these post-Wilde times opportunities such as these were fleeting and to be seized. "And considering the temperature and lack of a fire none would question two companions huddling together to try to keep warm."

"We wouldn't want to risk hypothermia, would we, doctor?"

"No, we most certainly would not."


End file.
